


Five Ways Gibbs and Tony Get Outed To the Team

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Gibbs and Tony Get Outed To the Team

**Author's Note:**

> The first one is sad and involves major character death so I got it out of the way so I could leave you with four happy thoughts. Also, fair warning if you would like to skip that one.

1\. The noise doesn’t register at first. Tony startles, realizes distantly that something has happened but isn’t entirely sure what until Gibbs staggers back, clutching his chest. Then there’s shouting; Ziva and McGee wrestle the perp to the ground and Gibbs turns to Tony with an almost comically shocked expression, blood bubbling out of his mouth. Tony’s eyes go wide and he catches him, lowering them both to the ground and cradling Gibbs in his arms.  
  
Gibbs reaches up with a trembling, bloody hand to fist Tony’s shirt and in a strangled voice says, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Tony says urgently, “Just hold on we’ll get you to the hospital and you’ll be fine…”  
  
“Tony…”  
  
With panic roiling up inside him, Tony leans down and kisses his lover’s lips for the last time, trying to breathe life back into Gibbs from his own mouth.  
  
When he pulls back Gibbs’ eyes are cold and unseeing.  
  
“Gibbs? Gibbs,” Tony breathes, “Jethro, don’t…please don’t…”  
  
He pulls Gibbs close, sobs wrenching from his body as McGee and Ziva watch with silent shock and sadness.  
  
  
2\. Tony’s head is thrown back, mouth open and quirked up on one side as he gets what is arguably the best blow job of his life. His fingers are stroking over Gibbs’ hair, encouraging him, loving him and Gibbs continues on enthusiastically until Tony cums with a loud, shuddering groan.   
  
Gibbs is still sucking him gently, holding Tony’s softening dick in his mouth when Tony manages to bring his head back, eyes opening and then going wide as he gently but urgently tries to push Gibbs off of him.  
  
“Gibbs,” he hisses, “Gibbs, get off.”  
  
With a scowl Gibbs pulls off, obviously not liking the thanks he’s getting as he looks up at Tony. The look on Tony’s face makes him turn suddenly, instantly on his feet as he sees McGee and Ziva standing in the doorway with pizza and beer.  
  
Ziva’s mouth works wordlessly for several long minutes and then McGee nudges her with a smug grin.  
  
McGee leaves half the pizza and beer on the side table, waving casually as he pulls Ziva back out the door as she points to them, mouth still working as she glances at him and then back at Tony and Gibbs.  
  
With a more insistent tug he laughs and says, “I told you so.”  
  
  
3\. The bullpen is fairly quiet today. Most of the other teams are out on cases but they’re just wrapping up, looking forward to a nice long weekend.  
  
Gibbs strides down from the Director’s office, stopping in the aisle between their desks.  
  
“I’m retiring,” he says succinctly.  
  
McGee and Ziva’s heads shoot up, looking at him in surprise but Tony doesn’t even glance up from the printed report he’s reviewing.  
  
“About damn time,” he mutters, “Hope you don’t mind if I give the new probie your desk, I’m too settled in mine.”  
  
Gibbs shrugs, “Not my desk anymore - do whatever you want with it.”  
  
With that he sets his gun and badge on the corner of Tony’s desk and Tony looks at them, then at Gibbs, rising and holding out his hand for a handshake. Gibbs takes his hand and yanks Tony close.  
  
“Yeah, you’ll do,” Gibbs says with a broad grin and then kisses Tony passionately.  
  
Ziva makes a faintly strangled noise and McGee chokes out a breath as Gibbs pulls back, slapping Tony’s ass as he walks away.  
  
“See you at home.”  
  
Tony stands there for a minute, eyes closed, biting back a smile before he chuckles, shakes his head and goes back to his chair.  
  
“Well, that’s one way of doing it.”  
  
  
4\. It had been a rough few weeks. Case after case had rolled in, each more demanding and harrowing than the next until this mess - seventeen dead bodies with no obvious cause of death.  
  
Gibbs holds out a hand, reaching for a sketch pad.  
  
“Could you pass me that, honey?”  
  
Tony glances up and holds the pad out, immediately returning to photographing the scene, head quirking to the side as he inspects the positioning of the bodies again.  
  
For several seconds Gibbs just concentrates on locating a pencil and then the hairs on the back of his neck rise and with a frown he looks up to find Ziva, McGee and Ducky staring at him with surprise. It takes several more seconds of staring back and replaying the last ten minutes in his head for him to realize what he’s done and his eyes slide shut, head ducking slightly as he presses his lips together in a thin line.  
  
He leans over, tugging on Tony’s sleeve and whispering in his ear with a grimace, “I think I just outed us.”  
  
Tony looks up at him with a frown, brow furrowing as he looks at Gibbs and then at the others, eyes going slightly wide.  
  
“You…?”  
  
“Called you honey, honey.”  
  
Somehow Tony’s eyes get wider.  
  
Ziva chooses that moment to whack McGee with the back of her hand and then holds it out expectantly.  
  
“You owe me twenty dollars, McGee.”  
  
McGee rubs his arm and then reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing her a wrinkled bill. Before he can put it away, Ducky taps his arm as well, holding out his hand and McGee grudgingly hands over another twenty to him.  
  
“I believe you owe Abigail twenty dollars as well, Timothy,” Ducky says with a lopsided grin as he turns to get more body bags from the autopsy van.  
  
Gibbs and Tony glare at McGee and Ziva; McGee quails and immediately goes back to photographing the scene while Ziva smirks back unapologetically.  
  
“You…” Gibbs starts to growl.  
  
“Well, really, Jethro,” Ducky interjects as he returns, “if you’d been any more obvious you would have had to have thrown a party.”  
  
5\. The party is starting to wind down, a casual little cook out that Gibbs himself had organized which surprised just about everybody. They’re sitting around the table Gibbs had set up on the back porch, enjoying the warm spring evening, drinking beer and eating barbecue. They laugh and talk until late and just as it seems people are about to start saying their goodbyes Gibbs stands, drawing their attention.  
  
“You know I’m not much for talking but there’s something I want to say.”  
  
Tony winks at Abby, indicating that they’ll continue their conversation in a moment, taking a pull from his beer and leaning back in his chair as they all watch Gibbs.  
  
“I don’t consider many people friends,” he says, gaze dropping to the table, “but everyone sitting here right now is on that list.”  
  
There are fond, pleased and proud smiles all around. Gibbs’ gaze flicks back up and he nods, giving them all a small smile in return.  
  
“So I hope you’ll…you’ll forgive me for not telling you this sooner. I know it might come as a shock to some of you but…” Gibbs reaches out, gripping Tony’s shoulder making Tony’s eyes go wide and his smile disappear, “Tony and I have been together for a few years now.”  
  
There’s silence and Gibbs swallows.  
  
“It’s pretty serious which is actually why I wanted to tell you. It’s legal now so…I figured there was no better time to…” he brings his gaze up from the table, locking eyes with Tony, “What I’m saying is…Tony will you marry me?”  
  
Tony chokes out a laugh, blinking as his mouth twitches up into a smile. He nods and then seems to snap out of his shock, surging to his feet to wrap his arms around Gibbs, hugging him tight.  
  
“I knew it!” Abby crows, pumping her fists in the air.  
  
McGee laughs and then starts clapping, nudging Ziva who smiles with wide eyes at Abby. Ducky breaks out laughing with a wide grin and starts tapping the side of his glass with a knife as Gibbs kisses Tony.  
  
When they pull back Tony hugs him tight again, pressing his mouth to Gibbs’ ear.  
  
“Yes,” he breathes, just in case.  
  
Gibbs’ laughs and squeezes him a little tighter.  
  
“Yeah, Tony. I figured.”


End file.
